Los Mini-Winchester
by freewritter007
Summary: Siempre me pregunté: ¿cómo sería la vida de Sam y Dean, cuando su madre aún estaba viva? Es mi idea de un día "normal" en la familia Winchester, antes de que los seres sobrenaturales irrumpieran en sus vidas y dieran inicio a la cacería que todos conocemos. Aquí no habrá demonios y lo más aterrador que John enfrentará, será a su par de chiquillos traviesos. Aviso: Spanking.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias: **Que no poseo los derechos de la serie, que no obtengo ganancias económicas, que lo hago sólo por diversión, que contiene leguaje inapropiado y escenas spank (disciplina paternal, nalgadas) a menores…uhmm…y agreguen las demás advertencias que ya estamos acostumbrados a leer.

**Dedicatoria: **Esta es una MINI-serie, inspirada en los MINI-Winchester, escrita por una MINI-escritora, dedicada a mi GRAN-amiga Carla por ser una persona súper bella y especial...pero no se lo digan que se va a caer de la cama!

Ya me conocen que soy media loca..uhmm…loca completa, pero no me quejo porque esa mi mejor excusa para escribir historias.

La serie responde a una pregunta personal: ¿cómo sería la vida de Sam y Dean, cuando su madre aún estaba viva? Es mi idea de un día "normal" en la familia Winchester, antes de que los seres sobrenaturales irrumpieran en sus vidas y dieran inicio a la cacería que todos conocemos. Así que aquí no habrá demonios y lo más aterrador que John enfrentará, será a su par de chiquillos traviesos.

Y sin más para entretenerlos, les dejo el capítulo uno:

"**Y ENTONCES…¿DE QUIÉN ES LA CULPA?**

**¡PRACKJ!**

Un fuerte estruendo hizo que el cuerpo de John Winchester se sacudiera y cayera al piso. Su mente estaba revuelta, como la de un muerto abruptamente traído a la vida y que al despertar de su profundo sueño solo es capaz de preguntarse: _¿Dónde %&$% estoy? ¿Y qué $%&% hago aquí?_

No le tomó más de 5 segundos ponerse en pie de nuevo y apuntar con su arma hacia todos lados. Sabía que no se encontraba en el campo de batalla pero era un marine y los hábitos nunca mueren. Rápidamente revisó las ventanas y la puerta principal, pero nada de nada y…entonces…¿El ruido?

**-¡Mira lo que hiciste Sam! ¡Fue tú culpa!**

**-¡No fue mi culpa!...fuiste tú el que no atrapó la pelotaaaa!**

He ahí su respuesta. John estaba en su casa, con sus hijos y un lío descomunal…o eso parecía por el sonido de alarma en la voz de los Sam y Dean.

En ese instante John recordó dos puntos importantes: _a) que su esposa había salido de compras y le dejó cuidando a los niños.. y b) que él se había dormido en el sofá._

Debido a su vida en la milicia, John se perdía por largas temporadas, tal es así que en ocasiones le era difícil creer lo mucho que sus hijos habían crecido. Su esposa Mary se encargaba del hogar, del cuidado y educación de los niños…en pocas palabras, en lo que corresponde a tareas familiares, John Winchester era un **i**gnorante con **"i" **de **i**nútil.

A pesar de todo, el hombre resopló con un poco de tranquilidad, no había estallado la tercera guerra mundial y el ruido fue provocado por un par de niños traviesos…aunque en su opinión, no había mucha diferencia entre una bomba atómica y sus hijos.

Guardó su pistola y se frotó la cara con las dos manos para terminar de espabilarse, llegó a la cocina y vio que el estante con los platos y vasos de porcelana, había pasado a mejor vida en el cielo de porcelana.

Todo el piso estaba cubierto de vidrios y su par de mocosos discutía a gritos en medio de todo el caos…oh, incógnita resuelta, ese fue el ruido. John dio un suspiro y agregó otro punto a su lista: _c) En cuanto su esposa regrese a casa, los mata a los tres._

**-¡SILENCIO!...**John gritó para llamar la atención de sus hijos y obviamente los dos nenes se callaron de inmediato. Se acercó a ellos y los levantó uno en cada brazo para sacarlos del cementerio de cristal en que se había convertido la cocina y los puso en pie frente al sofá, Sam y Dean eran muy chiquitos y podían hacerse daño al pisar los vidrios.

Una vez que se aseguró que sus hijos no estaban heridos, John les preguntó con su voz de sargento **: Explíquenme, ¿Qué pasó ahí?**

**-¡Fue culpa de Sam!...**El dedo acusador del mayor señalaba a su hermano menor.

**-¡Fue culpa de Dean!...**Gritó el más chiquitín brincando sobre la punta de sus pies para que su padre lo notara.

**-¡FUE SAM!**

**-¡NO! ¡FUE DEANNNN!**

**-¡Fue Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam….y un millón de veces Saaaaam!**

**-Buaaaaaaaaaa, no es justo, yo solo puedo contar hasta 10!...buuuuuaaa…**el pequeñito comenzó a lagrimear.

**-¡YA NO MAS GRITOS!..**John ordenó lo cual era irónico dado que él estaba gritando también… **Dean ¿esta es tu pelota?…**Preguntó levantando el balón de fútbol que inexplicablemente llegó hasta la sala y que era un testigo mudo de lo que había ocurrido en la cocina.

**-Ehh, Si, se parece a mi pelota pero**…el mayor respondió inseguro… **pero se la acabo de prestar a Sammy!**

**-¡eehhh que yo te la acabo de regresar!**

**-Pero yo te dije que no la quería hasta que le limpiaras el popo de perro!**

**-¡Samuel!...**John soltó la pelota de inmediato revisando que su mano no tuviera "manchas no deseadas"… **¿Cómo se te ocurre meter una pelota sucia a la casa?**

**- No te preocupes papito que ya la limpie yo…**

Se supone que esa respuesta debió traer paz al corazón de John, pero inexplicablemente lo alarmó más...¿ **Sammy?...¿se puede saber con qué la limpiaste?**

**-Pues…**Sam parecía un poco dudoso de responder pero al final dijo: **con una camisa de Dean.**

**-¿QUÉ?...**Dean reaccionó como todo el niño respetuoso y tranquilo que era y obvio se lanzó a la caza de la cabeza de su hermanito… **¡Yo te mato enano, yo te matoooo!**

**-Papiiiiiii!..**Sammy corría para ocultarse de la ira de Dean en el mejor lugar posible: ¡tras las piernas de su padre!.

**-¡Dean basta! ¡Deannn!...**John tuvo que alzar a su primogénito en el aire que no paraba de lanzar patadas y puñetazos…

**-¡Limpiaste la pelota con una de mis camisas!...**Dean gritaba y se revolvía entre los brazos de su papá **…ahora yo te voy a embarrar la cara de…**

**-¡Cuidado con lo que dices Dean!...**John lo reprendió sin aflojar su agarre sabiendo que si lo hacía, probablemente Sammy terminaría lastimado..

**-Pero papá…**Dean paró de forcejear y miró a su padre muy ofendido… **¿No escuchaste lo que dijo? ¡Limpio la pelota con MI camisa!**

John puso a su hijo en el suelo pero no dejó de sujetarlo: **SI LO ESCUCHÉ PERFECTAMENTE, AUNQUE NO LO CREAS NO ESTOY NI VIEJO, NI SORDO, NI..**

**-NI MUDO…**Mary dijo desde la puerta… **caramba John que tus gritos se oyen por toda la cuadra y los de tus hijos también!**

Los tres Winchester intentaron lucir avergonzados, pero su cara cambió cuando la dama caminó hacia la cocina con las manos llenas de paquetes… **Ehh, no me miren así y ayúdenme a llevar esto a la cociiii…¡HAY DIOS MÍO!...**

El aullido hizo que Sam y Dean cerraran los ojos y se taparan las orejas. Ese día quedó inscrito en el acta familiar que la voz de trueno de los chicos Winchester era herencia exclusiva de su madre.

Mary colocó las bolsas en la mesa del comedor y se volteó con las manos en las caderas en la típica pose de: ¡estoy cabreada!:

- **¿QUIÉN-HIZO-ESTO?...**La dama preguntó mascando palabra por palabra y prometiendo con su tono, que el culpable pagaría su crimen con una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

El aluvión de respuestas comenzó y como era de esperar, Dean señaló a Sammy, Sam señaló a Dean y John los señaló a los dos **: ¡Fue Sam!...¡Fue Dean!...¡Fueron ellos!**

**-¡No puedo creerlo de ti John! ¡Eres un irresponsable!...**

**-¿Qué?...**John no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien ¿Su esposa lo estaba culpando?… **Pero si fueron tus hijos, yo no hice nada!**

**-¡Exacto!...**Mary le dijo en tono de regaño… **¡debiste hacer algo! ¡Se suponía que tú estabas cuidándolos!**

**-Pues si…estaba muy pendiente pero…es que yo…**

**-Papito se durmió mamita…**Sam muy inocentemente terminó de echar al agua a su padre y sin salvavidas.

**-¡Yo no estaba dormido! ¡Sólo descansaba un poco los ojos!**

**-Nnn, Estabas dormido y roncabas mucho...**Dean corroboró al declaración de su hermanito _.. ¡Bonito momento para apoyarse entre ellos!_

**-¡JOHN WINCHESTER! ¡Solo me fui por un par de horas!**

John se puso rojo, no estaba acostumbrado a ser el blanco de la ira de su esposa: **Es que se suponía que ellos dormían la siesta también, te juro que yo mismo les vi dormir!...¿cómo me iba a imaginar que estaban fingiendo y destrozarían la alacena de un pelotazo si ya les has advertido cien veces que no jueguen dentro de la casa?...**

**-¡Dean Winchester!...**tal y como John supuso, la ira de su esposa se dirigió a su primogénito…¿ **Estabas jugando pelota en mi cocina?...**Mary se inclinó para recoger el balón… **Y no me mientas que aquí está la prueba!**

**-Yo no quería mami, Sam empezó y me arrojó la pelota y…**

**-¿Y tú no pudiste atraparla?...**la mujer preguntó con enojo a su hijo mayor, _caramba que si la hubiera atrapado su bajilla completa aún estaría viva!_

**-Si, si podía…**Dean se defendió **… pero no quise porque está llena de popo de perro y euuugggg me dio asco!**

**-¡¿QUÉ?!...**y Mary gritó por centésima vez aquella tarde y el pobre balón de futbol salió revotando de nuevo.

**-cálmate mami, que ya lo limpie…**Sam se defendió.

**-¡Si pero con MI CAMISA!...**Dean lo acusó y así se desató la bronca de nuevo cuando los niños comenzaron a perseguirse por toda sala, saltando muebles o inclinándose bajo la mesa del comedor.

John esperó a que su mujer diera otro grito, pero no, su esposa simplemente tomó su cartera y caminó hacia la puerta. Iba tras ella, pero uno de los cojines del sillón le impactó en cabeza. Se dio la vuelta para observar a su par de diablitos y con silbido llamó la atención de Dean que jalaba a Sam del calcetín para sacarlo de debajo de la mesa:

- **¡Eh ustedes dos!...**John les señaló con el dedo… **los quiero de rodillas AHORA!**

**-¡Awwww, papá! ¡Pero papi!**

**-¡De rodillas he dicho y sin quejas!**

Los chicos entendieron que la cosa no estaba para renegar y obedecieron sin decir ni pío. No era la primera vez que Dean tenía de arrodillarse como penitencia, hace más de un mes, su madre le había ordenado permanecer de rodillas unos minutos por decir una mala palabra, así que se arrodilló sobre la alfombra de la sala con toda naturalidad y Sam simplemente imitó a su hermano mayor.

El Winchester detuvo a su esposa justo frente a la puerta: **Ehhh…Mary, cariño ¿A dónde vas?...**

**-De regreso al supermercado, de donde nunca debí haber salido.**

John la miró esperanzado… **¿Te acompaño?**

**-Lo siento, pero alguien tiene que recoger todos los platos rotos mientras yo voy compro una vajilla de plástico, a menos que quieras que te sirva la cena en la mano…**Mary le giñó el ojo **…así que a ordenar el desastre que tú eres el designado.**

**-¡Eh! ¿y por qué yo? ¡Esto no es mi culpa!**

**-Bueno técnicamente si lo es, porque todo esto pasó durante tu turno de vigilancia! Son niños John no puedes dejarlos ni un momento solos John.**

**-¡Pero me dijeron que iban a tomar una siesta y te juro que estaban dormidos!**

**-¿Dean y Sam tomando siestas voluntariamente? Ajá, ya…¿Y cuánto tardaron en dormirse? ¿15 minutos?¿10 minutos?**

**-En realidad…menos de cinco.**

**-¡Ohh, vamos John!...**Mary rodó los ojos **…¡Debiste sospechar que algo andaba mal!**

**-Grrrr…si, quizá si…Grrr, esto de ser un buen padre es más difícil que un día en el ejército!**

Mary le miró con compresión: **Si, pero tiene mejores recompensas que una simple medalla de honor.**

**-¿A sí?...¿cuáles?**

La mujer le señaló a los niños arrodillados frente a ellos… **Cuentas con el amor y la admiración de los dos cadetes más importantes de tu escuadrón.****Vamos cariño, ánimo que la guerra aún no está perdida, los niños sólo necesitan un poco de disciplina.**

**-¿Un poco?...**John preguntó con sarcasmo.

Mary dedicó a sus nenes una mirada apesarada, salió de casa y se detuvo en el porche para hablar con su esposo afuera. Cuando John llegó, la inteligente dama, de puntitas estiró su cuello para darle un beso… **No seas muy duro con ellos…**le dijo en tono de súplica.

**-Já, ¿Ya te diste cuenta que asesinaron tu bajilla completa?…**

**-Shhh, si…**Mary hizo una mueca. Al basurero la idea de conservar la vajilla de porcelana para heredarla a sus nueras en el futuro ¡Gracias al cielo que los cubiertos no eran de vidrio que si no, a comer todos con los dedos!

**-¿Y aún así pides compasión?**

**-Soy su madre, ese es mi deber.**

**-¿y yo quién soy?¿El abominadle hombre de las nieves?**

**-Nop…**La dama le sonrió con simpatía **…eres el mejor padre que pueden tener y además eres el hombre a quien más amo eb el mundo.**

**-Uhmmm…**John sabía que estaba cayendo en una trampa pero ¿qué mas da?... **¿Y cuánto me amas?**

Ella le dio otro beso y le susurró: **Demasiado…tanto, que****ésta noche se te hará muy corta al demostrártelo.**

Esa respuesta hizo sonreír a John ¿Por qué? Pues, yo no lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que hacer reír al Winchester no era cosa fácil, así que Mary podía darse por ganadora.

…**..**

Mientras sus padres coqueteaban, ehhh, digo, hablaban en el porche, el pequeño Sam estaba muy inquieto: **¿Dean?...**Preguntó con esa vocecita que siempre hacía agua el corazón de su madre.

**-¿Qué quieres?...**Dean le respondió de mal talante.

- **¿Mamita nos va hacer pao, pao?**.

Sam sonaba preocupado, eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que su madre le había dado una palmada en el culito, pero recordaba que no era nada placentero.

**-No, mamá no…**Dean contestó muy seguro y cuando Sammy empezó a relajarse agregó… **Pero papá si.**

**-Buaaaaaaa…**Aún de rodillas, el chiquillo empezó a llorar. Por más que recordara su camisa, Dean ya no pudo seguir de chichas y trató de abrazarlo.

**-Shhh, ya enano, ya, cálmate, deja de llorar ¿si?**

**-Nooooo pueeeedo...**Sammy respondió entre mocos y lágrimas, para ser más exacta, entre mas mocos que lágrimas **…No quiero que papito me pegue no quierooooo, buuaaaaa**

**-hay canijo, eso no lo podemos evitar, ¿Te das cuenta que rompiste todos los platos de mamá? Y además arruinaste mi camiseta..**

**-No..**Sam aún seguía hipando y Dean apenas lo escuchó… **No…no...Limpié la pelota con tu camisa Dé.**

Dean lo apartó de su lado y lo miró con el seño fruncido, por lo que Sam pensó que así se parecía mas a John.

**-¿En serio?..pero, tu dijiste que…**

**-Es que estaba enojado y tú no querías jugar conmigoooo…buaaaaa, perdónnnnn…no te enojes!**

El mayor suspiró, su hermanito era capaz de enternecerlo y enfurecerlo en cuestión de segundos...¿Eran todos los hermanos menores del mundo iguales o a él se ganó la lotería?.

**-Ya enano ya, no estoy enojado, mira, ya no estoy enojado…**

Sammy le miró un rato como midiendo si era verdad: **¿y todavía me quieres?...**Le preguntó con una mirada tan dulce como los caramelos que su madre acostumbraba comprarles en las ferias del pueblo.

**-Claro, Sam, somos hermanos y tú y yo estaremos juntos en las buenas y en las malas…**

**-¿Me lo prometes?**

**-Te lo prometo Sam, yo te protegeré siempre**…Dean dijo y ambos niños escupieron en las palmas de sus manos y las chocaron entre sí. Una señal infantil que albergaba una promesa. Una promesa sincera que años más tarde se convertiría en el lema de la vida de Dean Winchester.

Respirando más tranquilo al saber que su hermano mayor ya no estaba enojado, Sammy volvió al tema que actualmente le preocupaba: **¿Es mi culpa?...**

**-¿Uh?**

- **¿papito te hará pao pao por mi culpa?**

**-No, sammy, no fue tu culpa…**Dean le consoló… **en todo caso fue mía. Si hubiera atrapado la pelota…**

**-Yo no creo que seas el culpable Dean…**

**-¿A no?¿y entonces de quién en la culpa?**

**-¡Pos del perro!...**Sam le contestó muy seguro de su teoría. Y es que según su lógica: Si el Hush Puppie del vecino no hubiera confundido su patio con un inodoro, pues la pelota no se habría embarrado!...ahora la pregunta del millón era: ¿por qué estaban ellos en penitencia? ¡si el que debería estar hincado era el perro!

**-Bien, espero que hayan tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar en lo que hicieron…**John habló a sus espaldas.

Los chicos se enderezaron y su padre sacó una de las sillas del comedor, la colocó frente a sus hijos y se sentó con las piernas abiertas y sus codos descansando en sus rodillas.

John les observó un rato. Dean estaba encorvado mirando la alfombra, sin embargo su hijo menor si le sostuvo la mirada a pesar de que apenas podía mantener sus ojitos abiertos de tantos lagrimones…

_¡Diablos que ojos! ¿Cómo hace Mary para no tirarse a llorar también?..._el hombre se preguntó muy tentado a encender el Tv y hacerse el desentendido para el partido de los Mets.

Treinta segundos después, John preguntó: **¿Saben por qué voy a castigarlos?...**en un tono firme, pero no tan severo como el que los chicos tenían por costumbre escuchar.

**-¡Por culpa del perro!...**Respondieron los dos a la vez.

**-¿Qué?...pero..pero…**John les veía medio perdido, porque no sé en qué universo, creyó que sus hijos le responderían algo así como: _"Es culpa nuestra papito, perdónanos por favor, no lo volveremos hacer, estamos dispuestos a aceptar cualquier castigo"_..Já, si ya baja de esa nube John Winchester!... **Pero si el pobre****perro no tiene la culpa de nada!**

**-¿Cómo de que no?...**Sam le contradijo… **¡el ensució la pelota!**

**-¿Y supongo que fue el perro quien te sacó de la cama donde se suponía que dormías la siesta Samuel?**

**-Ehhh, no, ese fui yo…**Dean contestó en el lugar de su hermanito.

**-Pero fui yo quien le dijo a Dean que jugáramos afuera en el patio papi!...**Sammy interrumpió apenado… **No te enojes con mi hermano..**

**-¡La verdad es que estoy enojado con todos!...**John les regañó muy serio.

**-¿Incluso con el perro?...**Sam preguntó un poco curioso.

**-Grrr, dejemos el perro en paz ¿les parece?...bien, USTEDES…**John les señaló con el dedo, por aquello de que sus hijos pensaran que hablara con alguien más… **ustedes no debieron mentirme, ni salir de casa sin permiso, ni jugar con la pelota dentro de la casa y…**esta vez John miró directo a los ojos de su hijo menor… **y tampoco estropear la ropa de los demás.**

**-¡Oh! Respecto a eso…**Sammy se mordió un poquito su labio inferior… **la camisa de Dean está intacta, solo lo dije porque estaba enojado con él…**confesó poniendo la mirada más inocente de toda la galaxia y quizá solo por eso, John no le regañó por mentirle.

**-Bien, volviendo al tema, lo que quiero que entiendas**…John hizo una pausa y continuó hablando con más firmeza… **Lo que quiero que AMBOS entiendan, es que lo que hicieron es peligroso! Pudo pasarles algo malo al salir al patio, ¿y qué tal si los vidrios les hubieran herido? ¿Eh?.**

Los pequeños Winchester se miraron uno al otro, luego a su padre y por primera vez esa tarde, John podía decir que lucían sinceramente arrepentidos!

**-Sam, levántate y pon la nariz en aquella esquina…**El hombre señaló la esquina más alejada y luego… **Dean…**llamó a su primogénito, le hizo señas con el dedo índice para que se pusiera en pie y el jovencito tragó saliva grueso y obedeció ¿Qué más le quedaba pues?

**-Esto es por engañarme, salir a jugar sin permiso y pelearte con tu hermano.**

John recargó el cuerpecito sobre una de sus rodillas y apoyó su mano derecha sobre el trasero del niño. Mucho antes de que la palma de su padre conectara con su parte trasera, Dean ya era consciente de un pequeño, o mejor dicho, un enorme detalle. Que la mamo de papá era inmensamente más grande que la mano de mamá.

Dean era fan de los Mets igual que su padre. Esa tarde había partido por lo que el niño vestía el uniforme de su equipo y considerando que la tela no le era de protección alguna, John decidió no quitarle el pantalón…ahhh, pero eso no significaba que la tendrían fácil porque el hombre estaba dispuesto hacer que cada palmadita contara.

- **¡PLAS! ¡PLAS!... ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS!... ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS!...**

- **¡PLAS!¡PLAS!...Owww…¡PLAS! ¡PLAS!...Aiiii….¡PLAS! ¡PLAS!...**

El niño se tiró a llorar de inmediato y su padre le habló al oído antes de tirarse a llorar con él: **¡Te amo y no voy a permitir que te lastimes por una travesura!...**le dijo descargando las últimas seis picantes nalgadas.

- **¡PLAS!¡PLAS!... ¡Papi!…¡PLAS! ¡PLAS!... ¡Hay!….¡PLAS! ¡PLAS!...¡perdón!**

Dean nunca supo si su padre lo levantó o simplemente levitó por sí mismo como hacían los personajes de los comics, dado que en un segundo estaba viendo la alfombra azul y en el otro, su cara impactaba contra la sudadera de papá y sentía sus dedos frotando su pelo.

Lloró, si, lloró ¿Y qué? Era un niño y su papá le castigó así que tenía todo el derecho del mundo de chillar hasta el 2015 si lo deseaba!...y quizá lo hubiera hecho si no es porque se acordó de Sam. Su hermanito seguro que estaría inquieto esperando su turno, así que aunque no quisiera, sorbió sus mocos hasta que los fluidos se metieron de nuevo al lugar de donde nunca debieron salir y repentinamente se bajó del regazo de su padre.

John le miró extrañado, vale que era un inútil en esto, pero no creía estar haciendo tan mal trabajo ¿o sí?...pero cuando Dean dio una mirada a Sam, lo entendió. Le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y le señaló la misma esquina.

Con Sam las cosas fueron un poco diferentes. Es que no le puedes pedir a un niño de 5 años que se quede muy tranquilo sabiendo pronto el que va a chillar es él. Nop, Samuel Winchester no quería llorar, vale que ya estaba llorando, pero no quería llorar porque le doliera el culito, así que justo cuando los gritos de su hermano mayor cesaron, salió disparado de la esquina con tan mala suerte que topó contra el pecho de Dean tirándole al piso.

**-¡Awwww! ¡Enano quítate de encima!...**Dean reclamó haciendo una mueca porque cayó sentado. Caray que su trasero merecía mimos y no mas golpetazos!

**-¡Samuel!...**John se levantó de la silla y rápidamente suspendió al niño en el aire para que Dean pudiera levantarse.

**-¡Bájame! ¡Bájame!...**Sam gritaba… **¡No quiero que me pegues!**

- **¡PLAS!¡PLAS!...Pues te castigo el doble si no te calmas…¡PLAS!¡PLAS!...**

Sammy detuvo la pataleta, total, no lograba nada de lo que quería, es más, logró lo que no quería: ¡Que le dieran de nalgadas!

Al ver a su hijo menor, más calmado, John volvió a sentarse en la silla colocando a Sam boca abajo igual que a Dean pero como Sam era más chiquito tuvo que sujetarlo con más fuerza.

- **Hoy me engañaste, saliste de casa sin permiso y quebraste la vajilla de mamá ¿Te parece que so estuvo bien hijo?**

Sam aún hipaba pero respondió un lastimero **..No…pa..**sinff **..pi.**

**-No, no estuvo bien y por eso voy a castigarte.**

- **¡PLAS!¡PLAS!...Buaaaa…¡PLAS! ¡PLAS!... ¡Duele!….¡PLAS! ¡PLAS!...**

- **¡PLAS!¡PLAS!...!Papi!…¡PLAS! ¡PLAS!...buaaaa….¡PLAS! ¡PLAS!...**

John no fue más blando con sammy, que si, que era el mas pequeño pero a diferencia de Dean, este traviesillo vestía pantaloncitos jeans.

**¡PLAS! ¡PLAS!... ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS!... ¡PLAS! ¡PLAS!...**

**-¡Te digo lo mismo que a tu hermano, los amo y no voy a permitir que te lastimes!**

- **¡PLAS!¡PLAS!...perdón…¡PLAS! ¡PLAS!...papi perdón….¡PLAS! ¡PLAS!...**

Levantar y Sam y colocarlo contra su pecho, fue para John un descanso total, ya no tenía que castigar a nadie más. Levantó la vista y notó que Dean le echaba miraditas de reojo, quizá para cerciorarse de que no lo dejara sin hermano menor o quizá…

**-Dean, acércate hijo…**Y antes de que el hombre terminara esa frase, su hijo mayor ya estaba a su lado abrazándole también.

- **¡Te amo mucho papi! ¡Y yo también te amo papi!**

Fue lo que el agotado padre logró distinguir entre los balbuceos de sus nenes. Una vez más su esposa tenía razón. Ser padre es mejor que recibir mil condecoraciones y John Winchester sería capaz de empeñar su vida en el infierno por mantener sanos y salvos a sus dos hermosos y traviesos hijos.

_..._

_**N.A 2:** Si se preguntan: ¿Con qué limpió Sam la pelota?...solo diré que Mary tendrá serios problemas para encontrar su delantal de cocina que inexplicablemente desapareció esa tarde sin dejar el menor rastro aunque sus hijitos se cerraron en que no lo habían visto y su esposo simplemente se hizo el desentendido._

_En mi opinión, la culpa de todo la tuvo John por dormirse y los nenes debieron salir bien librados pero qué se le va a hacer, si la vida es injusta a veces._

_Espero el primer capítulo les haya gustado, pero si no…entonces será culpa exclusivamente de la escritora!_


	2. Chapter 2

**-¡Arriba De!... ¡Arriba De!...¡Arriba Deeeeeeeee!...**

Un chiquitín de cara redonda y rizos dorados rebotaba de un lado a otro estremeciendo el cuerpo de su hermano mayor por todo el colchón.

-**Ghejryujk jdh omckisjks**

**-¡¿Qué dijiste Dé?!**

**-Te pregunté que si la casa se está incendiandooo…**un soñoliento niño murmuró con su cuerpo aún envuelto entre las cobijas azules de dibujos animados.

**-Ehh, espera…**El pequeñito suspiró ruidosamente como para detectar humo en el aire…**no, creo que no hay fuego…**dijo soltando todo el aire de un romplón…**al menos no que yo sepa**.

**-¿y has visto a un ladrón en la casa?...**el mayor continuó con el interrogatorio pese a tener los ojos completamente cerrados.

**-Ehh…no, eso tampoco…**el niño respondió muy seguro después de revisar debajo de la cama, el armario por supuesto y debajo de sus mocasines nuevos.

**-oookkk, ¿Y estas sangrando?**

**-Uhmmm…..déjame ver…Nop**…Sam respondió viéndose en el espejo y checando bien hasta detrás de sus orejas.**..no Dé…yo estoy bien.**

**-Entonces, si la casa no se quema y tú no estás muriendo… **Dean gritó abriendo los ojos de golpe sólo para dedicar a su hermanito chillón una mirada de enojo…**¿Por qué diablos me despiertas tan tempranooooooooooo!...**

Sam se tapó los orejitas con sus manos antes de ponerse a gritar también:** ¡Es que hoy es día de escuela y debes estar listo! **

**-Grrr**…Dean lanzó un gruñido y miró su reloj…**uhm…no…aún no…es muy temprano!**

**-Pero y qué tal si nos atrasamos y luego cierran la escuela sin nosotros.**

**-Ufff, ójala, pero no, eso no pasará Sam, créeme, ya lo he intentado antes.**

**-Pero y..**

**-¡Ya duérmete Samuel!**

**-¡Pero yo no tengo sueño!**

**-¡Pero yo tengo el sueño de los dos!**

**- Ohhh Dean…**Sammy jaloneaba las cobijas…**levántate, no puedes dormir toda la mañana!**

**-Si, si puedo…**Dean forcejaba por conservar sus preciadas sábanas… **¡Tú sólo obsérvame!**

**-No, hoy no puedes dormir porque es día de escuela! **

**-¡Suelta mis cobijas Sam!...aún falta mucho para ir a la escuela, ¡Dios! ¡Aún falta mucho incluso para que amanezca! ¿Qué pretendes que haga a ésta hora? ¿Ponernos a jugar?**

**-Siiii! ¡A jugar! ¡A jugar!...**Sam gritó emocionado rebotando de arriba abajo como pelotita de ping pong.

Dean lo observó un rato y luego se levantó de la cama: **ok enano vamos a jugar, a ver ponte aquí..**

**-¿Dónde Dé?**

**-Aquí justo detrás de la puerta…**Dean señaló con el dedo, el mosaico de cerámica del piso, justo fuera de su habitación.

Sam corrió a ubicarse donde su hermano mayor le ordenaba: **¡Listo! ¿y ahora que hago Dé?**

**-Que harás tú, no sé, pero yo me voy a dormir!...**Dean dijo muy tranquilo mientras cerraba la puerta en las narices de Sam y hasta le metió pasador por dentro.

Obvio los reclamos de cierto niñito no se hicieron esperar ni un microsegundo:

**-Buaaaaaaa, me golpeaste la nariz!...¡Déjame entrar! ¡déjame entrar!...¡Deaannnnn!...¡MAAAAAMAAAAAAA!**

_Y con un chiquitín histérico gritando a todo pulmón y un par de padres a punto de sufrir una catatombe del susto, comienza este hermoso día en casa de los Winchester y también éste capítulo que casualmente inició ,en una calurosa madrugada…_

**Capitulo 2: "NO SERÍA LO MISMO SIN TI"**

_**-Ohh, vamos John, acepta que es un chico muy guapo e inteligente, es más, de nuestros hijos, Dean es el que se parece más a ti!**_

**-si, si, si ya lo sé y te confieso que esa es la razón por la que está vivo todavía.**

John Winchester estaba en la cocina y si Steven Spielberg le hubiera visto la cara, seguro lo contrata para su nueva película de zombies vivientes porque ya tenía el maquillaje incluido, y es que entre los ojos irritados de sueño, el pelo revuelto y las grandes ojeras, el hombre era un caos salido de ultratumba.

Estaba en la cocina y hablaba con su esposa mientras tomaba su quinta taza de café y es que después que su hijo menor irrumpió en su cuarto chillando como becerro destetado, al pobre hombre ni le quedaban deseos de comenzar el día…aunque valga decir que si tenía deseos…ENORMES deseos de ahorcar a cierto niñito llamado Dean.

_**-Ohhh, ¡Dean es un amor! Y siempre ha sido un niño muy obediente y bien portado…**_

_**-¡Hay Mary, esa ni tú te la crees!**_

_**-Dale tiempo John, quizá sólo está un poco…Uhmm…desorientado.**_

**-¡Já! ¡Pues veré si mi mano logra orientarlo!**...

_**-¡Johhhhhhhhn!...**_María gimoteaba dando besitos cortos al cuello de su esposo intentando sacarle un poco del estrés mañanero y de paso salvar el trasero de su primogénito…_**tenle paciencia, ya verás que pronto crecerá y se construirá un futuro como doctor o ingeniero…**_

**-¡Amen!...**Gritó el hombre elevando sus manos al cielo.

_**-Pero mientras tanto es sólo un niño, así que como dije antes, dale tiempo a que aprenda a controlar sus impulsos.**_

**-¡Si eso es lo que quiero, que aprenda a controlar ese genio! Dean tienen que entender que no puede tratar a su hermano menor de esa manera, ¿Sabes cuánto deseé tener un hermano a su edad? ¡Ellos deberían estar jugando y siendo felices, no arrojándose las puertas en las narices a plena madrugada!**

**-Lo de "hermandad feliz" sólo pasa en esas viejas series que tú miras en la TV John, nosotros somos una familia normal.**

**-¿Y Dean es un chico normal? Porque yo sinceramente pienso que…¡ALTO AHÍ!...**John gritó a la sombra de pantalones jeans que, mientras el par de adultos estaban en plena discusión, había bajado las escaleras muy despacito intentando colarse fuera de la casa sin contar con el ojo de águila de su padre.

María que estaba de espaldas a la sala se volteó de inmediato ante el grito, y descubrió a su hijo mayor vestido con un jean, una camisa negra a medio poner y la mochila al hombro: **¡Buenos días tesoro!...**le dijo con una mirada dulce.

Ante la pregunta directa, a Dean no le quedó más remedio que retirar su huida ¡Un segundo más y hubiera llegado a la puerta principal, uhhh, debió seguir mi consejo y escaparse por la ventana del cuarto!

**-Ehh, Buenos días má, buenos días papá…**

**-Muy buenos días hijo ¿Dormiste bien?...**John preguntó con malicia.

**-Este..si…dormí bien…**Dean sonrió tan atractivo y tan fresco como siempre y para prueba, hasta se atrevió a preguntar…** ¿Y tú papi?**

**-No muy bien, ya sabes, CUANDO A UNO LE DESPIERTAN CON GRITOS EN LA MADRUGADA ES IMPOSIBLE DORMIR BIEN!...**El hombre respondió elevando el tono de voz y María le dio un codazo discreto.

_**-¿Te vas a la escuela sin desayunar cariño?**_

**-Awww, si..estoy un poco apurado, así que…**

_**-¡Ohh, espera!...**_María corrió hacia el segundo piso…_**¡iré por sammy para que vayan juntos!...**_Y antes de que Dean pudiera decir "parangaricutiricuaro", su madre ya había desaparecido por las escaleras dejándole a solas con un hombre de mirada siniestra y labios torcidos…quien para su mala suerte, era su padre.

**- Ven aquí Dean**…John ordenó palmeando la silla que estaba a su lado…**Tenemos que hablar, dime ¿porqué lastimaste a tu adorable hermanito?**

**-¿A quién?...**Dean parecía un poco distraído, hasta que John le dio una mirada de: ¡o regresas a la tierra o te regreso yo de un jalón de orejas!**...Ohhh**...**Ohhh, ¡te refieres a la pulga!**

**-Deaaaaaaan, ¿por qué tan de malas últimamente con Sammy?**

**- Papá entiende necesito un poco de…espacio, Sam me asfixia, a veces me siento como un preso y necesito desplegar mis alas más allá de los barrotes! **

**-Woo, pues espero que tus alas no te lleven muy lejos porque el alcalde de ésta cárcel no es un hombre muy paciente.**

**-seee, eso ya lo sé…**El niño respondió con la alegría de un muerto que acaban de atropellar.

**- ¡Pero a veces se te olvida! además, tener hermanos no es tan malo.**

**-Nooooo…**Dean jugueteaba con los saleros**…cuando viven lejos y sólo te visitan en navidad para darte regalos.**

**-Vamos chaval, dale una oportunidad, trata de ser amable, acompáñalo un rato, además, Sammy es un excelente compañero de juegos! … **John intentó ponerle un poco de emoción a la cosa, jooo que nadie se quejara luego de que el hombre no era un tipo "cool y buena onda"

**- Aww, papáaaa, ¡yo no soy su niñera! **

**-Tienes razón, no eres su niñera, eres más que eso, ¡eres su hermano mayor!**

**-Eso no me motiva para estar de guardaespaldas de un enano.**

John se puso en pie y se tocó la correa con amabas manos, a la porra lo del "hombre cool y buena honda…** ¿Y esto Dean**… preguntó señalando su grueso cinturón…**¿Esto te motiva?..porque eso es lo que obtendrás si vuelves a insultar Sam ¿estamos claros?**

**-…pero…Gggg ¡no es justo!**

John se inclinó colocando ambas palmas sobre la mesa, dejando a su primogénito frente a su nariz e imposibilitado para realizar cualquier maniobra de escape: **Esa no es la respuesta que deseaba escuchar hijo, volveré a preguntar ¿Qué pasará si escucho otro pleito?**

Dean tragó saliva y creo que hasta un diente, ¡caray que su padre podía ser Mr. Intimidación 2014 si se lo proponía!

**- Si vuelvo a pelear con sam…Usaras tu cinturón señor.**

**-Muy bien…ahora dime ¿Para qué hijo?...**John se relajó un poco…graaaaaaaave error.

**-¡Para algo antinatural porque los cinturones se hicieron para sujetar los pantalones!...**el chaval alegó recuperando su "frescura Winchester natural"

**-¡Deeeeeeannnn!...**El hombre dio un golpetazo en la mesa y Dean se alejó un poquito levantando las manos al cielo.

**-Ok, ok, ok, ya entendí…si vuelvo a pelear con Sam, esooooo…**el chico hizo una pausa teatral señalando la cintura de su padre… **¡conectará mi trasero!...**

**-Exacto. Ya decía yo que mi hijo mayor era un genio, Así que no mas peleas ¿De acuerdo?**

**-Bueno…ya que lo pides por las buenas.**

Y apenas Dean había terminado la emotiva charla con su padre, un enano saltarían estaba de pie en la puerta gritando emocionado:

_**-¡Dé ya es hora, ya es hora! ¡vamos a la escuelaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Hurra!**_

_**-**_**¡Ohh, si…Hurra, Hurra…**Dean gritó con cara de clérigo en servicio funerario mientras arrastraba los pies hacia la puerta detrás de su hiperactivo hermano menor.

En cuanto los chicos salieron, John se dejó caer en el sofá… **que te sepas que tu hijo mayor me va a matar de un coraje pronto mujer**, **já y tú que dices que es un niño dulce!...**dijo con sarcasmo a su esposa que recién bajaba las escaleras.

**-Dean ES un niño dulce, pero caray John, que también ES UN WINCHESTER DESPUÉS DE TODO!**

…

Aún era muy temprano y los pequeños Winchester apenas habían avanzado unas pocas cuadras en línea recta…uhmm…si no conociera a Dean, diría que está retrasando su llegada a la escuela intencionalmente.

Las caras de ambos eran antónimos faciales: Sam no paraba de sonreír mientras que Dean parecía haberse chupado un limón con la concha y las semillas incluidas. Ambos iban en silencio, hasta que…

**- ¿Papá te hizo pam-pam en la cola?...**Sam preguntó con esa vocecita derrite almas que tenía y que era capaz de conmover a cualquiera…a cualquiera menos a Dean.

**-¡No!...**El mayor respondió muy molesto lanzando una piedra con su pie.

**-uhmm.. y ¿Mamá te hizo pam-pam en la cola?**

**-¡Grr...no, tampoco!**

**-Y…**

**-¡Ya cállate Sam! ¡nadie me hizo pam-pam en la cola! ¿Está claro?**

**-¡pero de es que no entiendo por qué estás tan enojado!…**El chiquitín no se explicaba cómo alguien podía tener esa cara larga un día de escuela**!...Yo opino que…**

**-¡Tú, tú y tu, tooooodo en esa casa es por ti!..**La boca de Dean explotó sin que nada pudiera detenerlo**…Que Sam aquí, Que Sam allá! ¡Todo hacen lo que Sam quiere o lo que Sam necesita….¿A quién carajos le importa Dean? ¡A NADIE!**

**-A mi me importas Deeee…**Sam dijo con un pujidito que casi logró ablandar el ataque de celos de su hermano…casi…

**-¿A si?...¡Pruébalo! **

**-¿Cómo?**

**-¡Faltemos hoy a clases! Conozco un taller de chatarras aquí cerca, el viejo es buena onda y me deja subirme a los coches que repara y además…**

**-Pero yo si quiero ir a la escuelaaaaa**

**- Ya, entonces vete tú solo, es justo ahí…**Dean le señaló el edificio blanco de enfrente…** ¡que lo disfrutes!**

**-Pero…**

**-¡Pero nada! ¡Estoy harto Samuel, harto de que sean un piojo pegado a mi trasero! ¡Búscate en tu escuelita otro idiota que te soporte porque yo ya me cansé!...**El mayor elevó la voz considerablemente y al niño se le hicieron agua salada los ojitos, pero eso a Dean no le importó y simplemente se alejó pisoteando todo y dejando al piojo, triste y llorando.

…..

Horas más tarde, sentado en la banca de un parque cercano, Dean intentaba que se le pasara la rabia, pero mientras lo pensaba, más se llenaba de coraje y para colmo, había ido al taller pero estaba cerrado.

¡Pero que injusta que era la vida con él! A éstas horas, es más que obvio que Sam ya regresó a casa y le contó todo a John, Já, ¡seguro que la paliza que le espera es de padre y muy señor mío! ¿Y todo por qué? ¡Por culpa de su hermano!...Grrrr…

_**-Ehhh, ¿un día malo?..**_Un hombre de gabardina, alimentaba distraídamente a las palomas mientras intentaba entablar conversación con el malhumorado Winchester.

**-¡Ufff!...¡Ni que lo digas!**

_**-¿Peleas con tu padre?**_

**-No, con la mascota.**

_**-¿Tienes un perro?**_

**-Un perro no, pero si tengo una pulga.**

_**-Oh, un problema de plagas ¡esos bichos son terribles!**_

**-Sip, sólo que ésta pulga tiene nombre, come diez veces al día, brinca en mi cama toda la noche y está haciendo mi vida una mierda.**

_**-Hey…**_el hombre se volteó con el ceño fruncido_…__**¿Sabes tus padres que usas un vocabulario tan…maduro?**_

-**La verdad no**…Dean tuvo la decencia de lucir un poco avergonzado, ¡pero sólo un poco nada más!...**y espero que no lo descubra porque quiero vivir más de los 8 años.**

_**-Bien te mantendré el secreto…**_el tipo medio sonrió.

El chico le miró agradecido y se acercó para alimentar a las palomas también arrojando un par de semillas muy lejos.

_**-¡Wooow, que buen tiro!**_

**-Tengo el mejor brazo izquierdo de todo el país, seré un gran lanzador algún día, ya verá, seré alguien muy importante…**Dean respondió con un tono orgulloso.

_**-Já, la verdad no te imagino de beisbolista, aunque la puntería te será muy útil cuando crezcas y de que serás alguien importante eso no lo dudo!**_

**-¡Gracias!...**Dean no sabía porqué pero el optimismo de ese hombre le hacía sentir…en paz….**¿Y usted tiene hijos?**

**-bueno…en realidad no..**

**-¿Y de casualidad no quieres adoptar a uno?**

El caballero lucía muy sorprendido: _**¿Quieres que sea tu papá?**_

**-NO, claro que no, no te ofendas pero, bueno, tienes cara muy fea para ser mi padre…**El tipo sólo abrió los ojos ante el descaro…**pero si quiero que adoptes a mi hermano menor.**

_**-Ahhh, ya veo, la pelea es con tu hermano menor, ¿Crees que la vida sería mejor sin él?**_

-¡**Ohh yeah! ¡definitivamente si!**

**-Uhmm…veremos si puedo ayudarte en eso.**

_**-¿En qué?**_

**-A que descubras lo que sería tu vida sin tu hermanito, Dean Winchester…**

**-Ehh ¿Cómo sabe mi…**

Y antes de que Dean terminara de hablar**, **el hombre arrojó la bolsa de semillas al aire desatando una nube que aves que peleaban entre sí por comer. El jovencito se vió obligado a correr lejos de la guerra emplumada y cuando volvió a mirar, el caballero había desaparecido.

-**¡Pedazo de loco!**...El chico comentó entre dientes y emprendió su camino de regreso a su casa...no estaba ni un poco preocupado…bueno, si…si estaba preocupado pero no por Sam, si no porque su padre seguro lo mataría por haber dejado sólo al querubín.

Se la pensó un rato para entrar y cuando al fin encontró el valor para abrir la puerta…

_**-¡Hola Dean!...**_María lo recibía con una enorme sonrisa…**estoy en la cocinaaaaa!**

El jovencito se acercó dudoso a la espera de que su madre le estrellara el rodillo de amasar masa en la cabeza…pero la dama le volvió a sonreír con más ganas: _**¿Pasa algo amor?**_

_**-**_**Este…yo…¿está papá?**

_**-¿Papá?.**_

**-Si..papá.**

_**-No…cariño…tu padre no está...**_María poco a poco iba perdiendo su sonrisa y su cara hacia muecas raras…como de tristeza.

**-Ah.. **Dean jugueteaba con un puñito de masa en la mano**…¿Y dónde está?**

**-Ya sabes que papá está en una misión y que no regresará hasta el día de acción de gracias.**

Ahora era el turno de Dean de poner cara rara: **¿Misión? ¿De qué hablas mamá? Papá dejó la milicia hace un tiempo, cuando Sam nació.**

**-¿Quién?...**

**-Sam, la lacra, la pulga con cara de redonda y ojos de perro mojado.**

**-¿perro mojado?...** María miró a su primogénito muy seria…**¿Adoptaste una mascota y no me dijiste nada?**

**-No Má, hablo de Sam…DE – MI- HERMANO…**El chico hablo despacito como si su madre fuera una ancianita con sordera extrema.

**-Dean…**La mujer le miró ofendida…**yo no tengo más hijos.**

**-¿Qué? ¿qué pasa mamá? ¿Ya no recuerdas a Samuel? ¡ tu hijo menor!**

**-Ya basta Dean, esto no es gracioso, hoy ni siquiera es día de los inocentes!..**

-**¡Pero es que si tengo un hermano!... **Dean se puso a la defensiva, ¿Qué carajos le pasaba a su madre?

**-¡No, no lo tienes porque yo no puedo tener más hijos y me parece muy cruel de tu parte jugarme una broma así!**

**-¿Qué? ¡Si los tienes! Y te lo voy a probar!...**El chico buscó las fotos de Sam quela misma María había colocado con imanes en el refrigerador…pero ahí no había nada de nada…Ok, esto si ya era preocupante…

**-¿Qué…** Deantragó saliva**…qué hiciste con las fotos? ¿Las tiraste?...**y luego comenzó a gritar, más del miedo y la impotencia que de la rabia…**Dime qué hiciste con las fotos de mi hermanito!**

**-¡Silencio!...**A ese punto María ya comenzaba a lagrimear.

**-¿Estás loca o qué? ¡Dónde está mi hermanoooo!**

**¡PLAS!**

Dean sintió la palma abierta de su madre golpearlo con fuerza en la boca. Vale, eso no se lo esperaba…como tampoco se esperaba ver a su mamá llorar tan fuerte como lo hacía justo en ese momento.

**- Vete a tu cuarto y quédate ahí hasta que te diga!...**La mujer gritó con enojo y aunque Dean quiso acercarse a consolarla, ella le empujó de nuevo… **¡Vete!¡Ahora!**

Y con el rabo entre las piernas y un millón de preguntas en la cabeza, Dean obedeció y corrió a su habitación más asustado que nunca sin saber que lo que sus deseo, al fin se había cumplido.

…

A Dean le iba estallar el cerebro, que Sam no puede simplemente "desaparecer" sin dejar rastro, ni que tuviera los poderes de tele-transportación de Goku!...no, no señores que eso no es posible…pero entonces la pregunta era. ¿Dónde está Sam?

**-¡¿Dónde estás, dónde estás…DÓNDE ESTÁS?!...**

Deangritaba revolviendo los cajones en busca de su hermanito como si esperara que saliera de un calcetín, pero parecía que sólo habían dos opciones: ¿O Sam se había vuelto invisible?… o todos en la familia se habían vuelto locos.

Volteando su cuarto patas arriba, Dean buscó la ropa de Sam, los tenis de Sam, los juguetes de Sam y hasta el maldito oso de peluche que parecía un engendro sin ojos que Sam nunca soltaba ni para ir al baño…pero nada…no había nada. ¿Quién escondería todas las cosas de su hermano? Jooo que esta era la broma más pesada que le habían jugado…pero ¿Y si no era una broma?

Dean se tiró de panza sobre la cama mirando al techo...todo a su alrededor estaba tan..tan…silencioso y vacío…ayyyy, ¡¿Quién le iba a decir que extrañaría los grititos de Sammy?!

Entonces recordó una foto del Halloween pasado, en la que ambos estaban juntos. Dean atesoraba esa imagen como un recuerdo de sus mejores momentos porque gracias a la súper mirada de Sammy, consiguieron el triple de chocolates que en los años anteriores.

Dean había escondido esa foto en su caja de tesoros debajo de la cama, así que de inmediato se inclinó, abrió la caja, sacó la imagen y sí…ahí estaba él, vestido como un pequeño vampiro…pero… Sam…había desaparecido.

El mayor de los Winchester estaba solo en aquel retrato…Y así era como se sentía ahora…completamente solo.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?¿Era una pesadilla por comer demasiados dulces?...¡esperen!.. ¿Y si esto no era una pesadilla…si no la realidad, SU realidad?¿Y si nunca, jamás de los jamases, se le permitía volver a ver a Sam?

Dean miró a su alrededor de nuevo y el silencio era tan pesado que no pudo soportarlo… ¡Que lo tilden de loco pero él quería a la pulga, a SU pulga a su lado de nuevo!...Entonces, corrió escaleras abajo y sin prestar atención a los gritos de su madre, huyó de casa, en busca de su hermano.

Sin saber cómo, ni por qué, y con los últimos rayos del sol tocando su espalda, terminó en el parque, de pie junto a la misma banca metálica de antes…y al parecer no era el único visitante. El caballero de gabardina le observaba risueño.

-_**¿Vienes a agradecérmelo?...**_El hombre dijoponiendo en su cara una enorme mueca de alegría.

Al chico sólo le tomó un segundo comprender la pregunta y como respuesta se lanzó al cuello de aquel desconocido: **¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Devuélvemelo!**

_**-¿A quién?**_

**-¡A Sam!... **Dean jadeaba sujetando el cuello de la gabardina, pero aún así continuaba gritando…**¡Yo lo quiero de vuelta aquí conmigo!**

_**-Ohhh…**_El tipo agarró las manitos del chico y se soltó con facilidad…_** ¡ahora resulta que si lo quieres!**_

**-¡Ya te dije que sí! ¡Si lo quiero!**

_**-Uhh…pero creí que era un odioso, un entrometido y…**_

**-¡Lo es!...Grrr, pero aún así lo quiero!**

**-Nahhh, mejor Cómprate un perro, comen menos y son más obedientes.**

Dean frunció el ceño al puro estilo "John Winchester": **Los perros no hablan y además Sam es…es…irremplazable, así que devuélvemelo.**

_**-Uhhh…**_ Eltipo se miraba las uñas distraído_**…y…¿por qué?...**_

**-Porque…porque…es mi hermanito**…Dean dijo cayendo en el suelo de concreto de rodillas**…Devuélvemelo por favor…**imploró viendo que el hombre parecía no parecía ni siquiera una pizca intimidado con su look de ex -militar enojado.

**-Ummmmhh…**El caballero pareció pensárselo…**esta bien, pero con una condición.**

**-¡la que quieras!**

**-Quiero…uhm…veamos… ¿Qué tienes que sea valioso para mí?..**miró de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Dean como si fuera mercancía a la venta…**uhmm…quiero tu brazo izquierdo**.

**-¿Qué?**

**-El otro día dijiste que eres el mejor lanzador zurdo del país, así que quiero tu brazo izquierdo.**

**-Pero..pero..**el niño se miraba la mano con sorpresa**… ¡lo necesito!**

-**Owww,** **Esta bien…**El hombre comenzó a alejarse con apariencia decepcionada…** quédatelo, pero yo me quedo con Sam.**

**-¡NOOOOO!... ¡espera!...**El muchachito cerró los ojitos, se sentó y le tendió la palma abierta**… ¡tómalo…**

**-¿Es en serio?**

**-¿Me ves riendo?...Anda, tómalo y trae a Sam de vuelta!**

**-¿Estás seguro de esto Dean Winchester?**

**-Muy seguro. Puedo vivir sin mi mano izquierda, pero no puedo vivir sin Sam. Mi vida no sería lo mismo sin él.**

El tipo lanzó una carcajada muy ruidosa: **Mira que coincidencia,** **él dijo lo mismo de ti…**

Dean estaba por preguntar a quien se refería cuando el tipo le agarró el brazo y lo jaló con fuerza. Un viento frío estremeció los cimientos de la banca y el niño cayó al suelo de nuevo.

El Winchester estaba a punto de gritar…pero cuando abrió sus ojos, pudo notar que aún conservaba su mano… ¡AMBAS manos!

De inmediato comenzó a buscar al hombre de la gabardina pero se encontraba acompañado únicamente por la luna llena que comenzaba a brillar en el cielo...sin lugar a duda, se había quedado dormido y todo esto había sido una pesadilla.

…..

**-¡SAM! ¡SAM! ¡SAAAAAAAAMMMM! **

Minutos después de su "inusual siesta vespertina", Dean entró a su casa con un solo nombre en la boca y no podía parar de repetirlo.

**-¡SAM! ¡SAM! ¡SAAAAAAAAMMMM! **

_**-¡DEAN!...**_María que estaba al teléfono hablando con la policía, saltó al cuello de su primogénito y lo abrazó como si deseara deshacerlo entre sus delgados brazos.

**-¡¿Mamá?!...**Dean apenas y podía respirar, jooo, ¿Quién diría que su madre tenía tanta fuerza?...uhmm…eso de amasar harina debía ser un ejercicio muy efectivo.

_**-¡Oh gracias a Dios que estás aquí! ¡Te hemos buscado por todos lados!**_

**-Mamá…**Dean se separó con brusquedad de los brazos de su madre y poco le importó el tono de preocupación de la mujer, él sólo necesitaba saber una cosa importante…**mamá…dime** **dónde está Sam…**preguntó con el alma en los labios.

**-¡Buscándote por su puesto! Sam y tu padre están recorriendo la calle donde te vieron por última vez y**…**y**…Y recién en ese momento, María cayó en cuenta de que frente a ella tenía a su hijo, a su primogénito, a uno de los dueños de su corazón y por cierto, a quien casi le provoca un infarto de la preocupación… **AHORA MISMO ME VAS A DECIR DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTABAS DEAN JOHN WINCHESTER!**

**-Yo…**Dean retrocedió un poco, caray que los gritos de su madre superaban la voz de tenor de Plácido Domingo…**Yo estaba en el parque, ¡pero te lo puedo explicar!...**Elmuchachito pensó en inventar algo, pero como que el cerebro se le había secado y terminó diciendo la verdad**… me quedé dormido**… ¡Vaya excusa!**..Por fis mamita linda, no te pongas enojada por eso..**

**-¿ENOJADA?...nooo, si yo no estoy enojada, ahhhh, pero espera a que veas a tu padre y luego me re-definirás la palabra "enojo" jovencito!**

Y como quien llama al demonio y aparece, la puerta de la sala se abrió de par en par y John Winchester entró con Sam llorando sobre su pecho…

**-¡DEAN! ¡¿Estás vivo?!**

La voz de John sonaba aliviada, llevaba horas y horas buscando a su hijo, su angustia crecía enormemente y ya se veía a sí mismo reconociendo el cuerpecito en la morgue.

_¡Duhhhh, obvio estaba vivo!..._Sin saber cómo contestar a la tonta pregunta de su padre Dean optó por concentrar su atención en el bulto que John traía entre brazos.

**-¡Sammy!... **

**-¡Deeeee, estas bien! …**Sam que también estaba a todo chillar en el pecho de su papi creyendo que se quedaba sin hermano mayor, gritó emocionado jalando la camisa de John para que lo acercara a Dean….**¡papá mira! ¡Dean está vivo!...**

**-Si Sam, ya lo ví… Dean está vivo…**John hizo eco de las palabras de su hijo menor suspirando ruidosamente y por la mirada del hombre, yo me llegué a preguntar: _¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

…..

Había costado una ración doble de galletas de nueces y casi medio galón de helado para que María lograra que Sammy se separara de su hermano mayor y subiera a darse una ducha.

**-Papá**…Dean sabía que estaba en un lío de los grandes y sin duda esto no terminaría bien…**yo estaba en el parque y**… Jooo, no, definitivamente esto no terminaría naaaada bien…**me quedé dormido.**

**-¿Te quedaste dormido?...**

**-Sssssi…es que yo…bueno, sé que me ha ganado una paliza pero…**

**-Ohhh, si, eso dalo por hecho.**

Dean amurró la cara: **Bueno, me lo merezco pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante cuidaré muy bien de Sam. **

**-Shhhhh**…John se restregó la cara con amabas manos como si se la estuviera lavando con agua…**Dean ¿Imaginas siquiera lo que sentí cuando tu madre me avisó que Sam había vuelto a casa solo? **

**-Si lo sé, nunca debí dejar a Sam solo, fue un gran error señor y no volverá a pasar..**

John se acercó a su hijo usando la misma mirada intimidadora que Dean deseaba copiar horas antes…solo que a John si le salía muy bien!.

-**¿Eso es todo lo que sientes Dean Winchester?**

**-Bu..bu…bueno, ¿eso es lo que te tiene tan molesto..¿no?**

**-¡NO!...**El hombre gritó haciendo que el chico pegara un brinquito… **¡Pasamos muchas horas sin saber de ti! Tu madre y yo pensamos… pensamos… ¡Oh Dios! ¿estás consciente de lo mucho que te amamos, que los amamos a ambos?**

Dean quiso contestar que si…pero en realidad no era consciente de lo mucho que su padre lo amaba, en su mente creyó que toda la bronca sería por pelear con Sam y dejarlo solo.

**-…El sólo pensar que te había perdido es inaceptable para mí…¡para todos!...y puede que pienses lo contario pero tu hermanito también te ama!...**Johncontinuó hablando con la voz llena de sentimiento…**¿Sabes lo que ese niño me dijo justo al entrar a la casa?...**

Dean negó con la cabeza esperando que John terminara de hablar, pero Sam, alias la pulga, apareció en la sala cubierta con su bata de baño y sus zapatillas del pato Donald:

**-¡¿Deeeee, me cuentas un cuento?! **

John se volteó y miró a María que venía corriendo tras el niño.

**-¡Samuel! ¡Te dije que no podías bajar!**

**-pero mamii…yo quiero estar con De, lo extrañé mucho hoy!...**

**-Hey amigo…**El mayor se acercó a las gradas y frotó el cabello mojado de su hermanito…**¿Qué tal si subes un ratito y luego tú y yo jugamos un video juego?**

**-¿En serio?...**Y ahí estaban aquellos bellos ojos que eran capaces de derretir el polo Norte y que Dean creyó que nunca más vería, ummm, ¿Será que se los prestaba por un ratito?

**-¡Claro!...**Den contestó con mucha emoción aunque por dentro pensaba un: "_si es que quedo vivo"_…

**-weeeee…**Sam subió contentísimo pero se volteó a medio escalón para advertirle**…pero no te tardes ¿eh?**

**-No me tardaré, lo prometo.**

John, que a todo éste intercambio, había estado de simple espectador, recostado en el respaldar del sofá: **Eso fue muy dulce de tu parte…**comentó.

**-No sé de qué hablas…**obvio, Dean tenía que darse por desentendido sino ¿Dónde quedaba su reputación?

-**Uhmm…**John se acercó al chico y le picó el pecho con el dedo**… ya veo lo mucho que te pareces a tu madre, ambos tienen un corazón enorme aquí.**

**-Pues justo ahora, lo cambiaría por tener una enorme almohada en otro lugar…**Dean comentó bajito y John fingió no escuchar, aunque yo juré ver que el ex-marine puso una disimulada sonrisa…**Papá, lo siento de verdad, yo no pensé que te preocuparás tanto, sé que metí la pata y…**

John puso su índice en los labios de su primogénito. Dean sintió la áspera piel de los dedos de su padre en su boca y simplemente se dedicó a mirarle de una manera tan profunda que casi fue como si gritara a los cuatro vientos: _"perdóname papá"_

**-Te perdono compañero**…John respondió sabiendo que eso era lo que su hijo necesitaba escuchar…el perdón y por desgracia, "algo" más…**pero también tengo que castigarte…**agregó llevándose las manos a la cintura y no precisamente para rascarse la panza.

Dean apretó los dientes, jooooo, que se lo esperaba, que se lo merecía, que los marcianos existen, pero daba igual, llegado el momento, ese "algo más" daba miedo!

John le tomó por la nuca, le bajó el pantalón y Dean sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por sentir frío…su padre ya se encargaría de dejarlo calientito…Luego John lo inclinó sobre el sofá, le levantó el borde de la camiseta y Dean se dejó hacer como si tuviera manos ni pies.

El hombre miró a su primogénito: si, ese niño era el mismo fresco bromista, de respuestas inteligentes, de boca grande…y que en esos momentos era sólo un niño…SU niño.

-**Debería darte una buena cueriza…**John dijo con voz severa y Dean se tensó completamente intentando no llorar. El pobre chico estaba con las rodillas bailando mambo de los nervios y soltó un gritito antes de sentir a su padre inclinarlo sobre su brazo.

**¡PAFF!**...Nunca…**¡PAFF!**...vuelvas… **¡PAFF!**..a… **¡PAFF!**...pelear…**¡PAFF!**...con… **¡PAFF!**...tu…** ¡PAFF!**...hermano ...**¡PAFF! **

**-Awwwwww!...no lo hago…Oww!...ya no lo hago!..¡Ouch!**

Los callosos dedos de John que el niño sintió en su boca minutos antes, ahora hacían estragos en su trasero y aunque John no usaba el cinturón, Dean podía jurar ante un notario que la mano de su padre estaba hecha de cuero curtido.

**¡PAFF!**...Nunca… **¡PAFF!**...Vuelvas **¡PAFF!**...a… **¡PAFF!**...salir… **¡PAFF!**...sin… **¡PAFF!**...permiso…** ¡PAFF!**...ni

**-Owww, perdón..Ayyyyy!...perdoooo…Auch!...**

John soltaba un palmazo por cada palabra y Dean se preguntó porqué su padre escogía frases taaaaan largas, ¿que no bastaba con usar una oración abreviada?... algo así como en versión tarzán: TU-NO-PELEAR- NI- ESCAPAR.

El ex–marine detuvo la paliza y se tomó unos segundos en bajar el elástico de los bóxer rayados de su hijo y aunque las lágrimas ya caían por sus mejillas, fue ahí cuando Dean realmente comenzó a suplicar…

**-Papi!...sniff…ya no más papi!...sniff…que duele mucho te lo juro…**

Eso era obvio, John no necesitaba ningún juramento para creer en las palabras de su primogénito, si tenía la evidencia frente a él!...bastaba ver el color rosáceo que tenía el culito de su niño para saber que aquello dolía.

**-Pues a mi me dolió más pensar que pude perderte…**El padre dijo antes de soltar un único, solitario, doloroso y bien colocado cintazo que cerró con broche de oro aquella paliza.

**¡ZAAASSS!**

-**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy papacitoooooo!...**

Para entonces Dean ya estaba viendo monos voladores del dolor y John supo que ya había tenido suficiente…ambos, habían tenido suficiente. Dejó caer el cinto y volteó a su niño sobre su propio pecho para poder consolarlo.

Las manos de Dean se debatían entre sobarse el trasero y abrazar a su padre, que suerte que aún tenía dos manos y podía hacer las dos cosas a la vez!...

John le besaba la cabeza, le decía que lo amaba, le amenazaba con matarlo si volvía a hacer algo así e incluso llegó a llorar entre el cabello de su hijo sin dejar de pensar en lo afortunado que era de tener a un Dean John Winchester como hijo.

….

Y era nuevamente de madrugada cuando Dean se volteó en su cama para quedar más "cómodo". Estaba exhausto y no le había costado mucho dormirse, pero eso no significaba que cierta parte de su cuerpecito lindo, no se sintiera un poco "indispuesta" todavía, en fin, el caso es que al voltearse, Dean topó de frente con un bulto y casi se traga un rizo del susto.

Iba a gritar por ayuda pero al instante reconoció aquél rostro familiar…su pulga, perdón, su hermanito estaba durmiendo en su cama, tan pegadito a su cuerpo que Dean creyó que había puesto goma en las cobijas.

Sam abrió los ojos al sentir el movimiento y luego sonrió matando con esa dulce sonrisa cualquier reclamo que Dean pudiera tener al respecto.

_**-¿Puedo dormir contigo Dé?**_

**-¿Y no crees que debiste preguntarme antes de mudarte?**

Sam hizo un puchero…_**Pero es que mi cama es más dura que la tuya**_**…**se quejó.

Dean rodó los ojos, vaya mentirota las que soltaba el enano…** Eso no es cierto Sammy…**

El niño formó otro súper-puchero pero comenzó a levantarse de la cama de su hermano mayor.

**-¡Espera!...**Dean le dijo poniendo su mano sobre el pequeño hombro…**Hoy cuando entraste a casa ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste a papá?**

_**-¿Uh?**__ …_Sam estaba un poco descolocado pero intentó recordar.

-**Vamos, recuerda, cuando entraste en los brazos de papá!**

_**-Uhmm…¿Fue cuando estaba llorando?**_

**-¡Exacto! ¿Por qué llorabas?**

_**-Por que creí que..que…nunca te volvería a ver…y le dije a papi que llamara al cielo y le pidiera a un ángel que te devolviera a casa porque…**_

_**-porque tu vida no sería lo mismo sin mi…**_

_**-Hey, ¿Cómo sabes lo que dije?**_

_**-¡Porque yo me siento igual hermanito!**_

La mirada de alegría que brilló en los ojos de Sammy iluminó aquella habitación y antes de acomodarse nuevamente alcanzó a decir:

_**-Te quiero mucho Dé.**_

Y a "Dé" se le hicieron agua los ojos e inexplicablemente, en lugar de correr al intruso de su colchón, Dean terminó abrazándolo y frotándole los rizos con sus dedos, mientras murmuraba muy suavecito: _** Y yo también enano, y yo también.**_


End file.
